The Second Wave
by Rhi Rhi AKA DamienGurl666
Summary: The Invasion is about to begin again, and Mabus is back with a vengeance.
1. Prelude to the Undying War

Warning: This South Park/First Wave Crossover Fan fiction story has very foul language, implied sexual situations and terms, violence and a great mass mockery that the show is widely known for over the years. That I don't own or created South Park by Trey Parker, Matt Stone and Comedy Central or First Wave is created and owned SYFY Chanel, because I write my own stories between season breaks .It is intended for mature reading if you find it too vulgar to read that you have the choice to do not read it at all or do not a give a crap at all which I hope that you will be enjoy it and laugh your ass off.

**The Second Wave**

**Chapter 1: Prelude to the Undying War**

"_We had thought the invasion from the above was halted by a group of human resistance fighters forever, but we were dead wrong. When a group of alien loyalists to the wicked alien leader thus the third antichrist Mabus that was foresaw by the infamous seer Nostradamus, who had onetime possessed our town's mayor Martha McDaniels as his host to started the invasion which he was using her as his human shield because no one can't harm her by anything is threatening our way of life again . But karma was a bitch that the group had delivered the death-blow on to Mabus who was reborn into human flesh before he can begin to enslave our race and ruins our lives forever, but we had failed that he is back with a vengeance." - _Stan Marsh's written entry in his journal.

On outskirts of South Park in deep of the Coloradoan's dense woods where a long thought abandoned high-tech bunker which it was buzzing with life again that this means the Gua are back again. Inside the flame lit chamber that holds the Gua leader's quarters inside large white colored misty fog filled chamber where a disfigured figure who was dressed in gray hood robe and a group of Gua generals stands before the chamber and their disfigured leader right now.

"Subject 117, and the human resistance that had thought I'm was dead, let's show the humans that I've returned." Mabus spoke with such wickedly tone voice.

"My lord that every human on this world had already knows about our defeat, and we are currently engaged in a civil war with each other on Earth, and back home on Abell 2029 for the control of guaheadship right now." Gua General one replied.

"The rebels of the Gua shall be severely punished by betraying me and the Gua people along with the humans." Mabus said along with a sinister smile on his heavy decaying face that had formed from the stress of his very powerful life-force being inside the Gua/Human DNA fused husk.

In South Park… at City Hall inside the mayor's office where Mayor McDaniels was seated at her desk which she was overlooking her paperwork when she had heard a buzz came from her intercom which she looks over at Johnson who was standing at her side.

"Uh, excuse me….madam mayor, there is a Cade Foster and Jordan Radcliffe is here to see you which they said it is urgent." Helen said the mayor's personal secretary.

"Helen…. Please send them in now!" McDaniels spoke back into the intercom where a red-haired woman came walking in who clearly look like Traci Lords but none in South Park Style and a man with blond hair.

"What a great surprise to see you guys again?" McDaniels said as she looks at them.

"MJ, we have a serious problem right now." Jordan said.

"What do you mean we have a serious problem on our hands?" McDaniels said in a very concerned tone voice.

"The Gua are back, and there are rumors that Mabus had somehow returned from the death which he wants to give the invasion a second go." Cade added as he looks at his former light aqua colored hair ally/enemy.

"But do we still have the hammer in our possession?" McDaniels asked which she was thinking about the weapon that sucked Mabus' essence out of her, and the death-blow that concealed his fate in the final stand.

"We still have it which we had been on the run to keep it away from Mabus' loyalists for a year." Jordan said.

"We think you are in great danger, MJ." Cade said.

"Do you think that Mabus will possess me again, don't worry about me, Foster that I'm a big girl with a big gun?!" McDaniels replied that she had survived that monster's possession of her body first time around. " It means that Mabus can't be destroy at all by anything in whatever body he possesses which we all are doomed?!"

"But mayor when you were possessed by that thing which you almost killed those that you cared about like me and BarBrady?!" Johnson added which the mayor had a dirty glare at him for correcting her.

"In full agreement that we should stop Mabus to reaching his goal to launch the second wave again, or the poor person who becomes his vessel to suffer whatever I've went through which I don't want to happened again." McDaniels said when she was looking out at her town which there is bad storm is coming this way.

Back inside Mabus' bunker inside the misty filled chamber which Mabus had foreseen a vision that he will a mentality link with one of the local children in hopes to regain control over his former host.

"Soon, Martha, we'll be one again that I'm promised you." Mabus said as he disappeared back into the misty fog along with evil laughter at that moment.

Cut to South Park Elem inside the main hallway where the boys are on their lunch hour which all sudden Cartman felt something very funny at that moment.

"Hey….Cartman, what the hell is wrong with you right now?!" Kyle said in a great panic as he looks into his rival whom eyes were glistered bright yellow.

"Get away from me, your pitiful humans now!" Cartman screamed loudly which unknown to them that he had become linked to Mabus which he can sensed who is weak in will power and mind which he can destroy them like cancer, and picks for secret information unlike those who have a strong intellect who can house his essence within them.

"Dude, chill out!" Stan said as he holds on to his wrists.

"Guys, I'm coming right now!" Kenny loudly mumbles as he ran toward them, but Cartman punched him in the face at that second.

"Hey…. What is going on over here, mmmkay!" Mr. Mackey said as he came up to them.

Cartman begins to laughs evilly as he looks at his friends right now.

"Holy shit, dude!" Stan said in great fear as he looks at Cartman at that moment.

_To Be Continued _

_**Author's note: This is the final chapter for my SP/FW alien invasion crossover story arc saga to move into more south parkish stuff which those stories were fun to write to end it with a big bang. But for now I going to figure the rest of the plot out, and finish Sibling Rivalry.**_


	2. The Monster in the Mist

**Chapter 2: The Monster in the Mist**

Later that very same day which it was late afternoon, cut back at South Park Elem. inside the main hallway where Mr. Mackey had to hold Cartman down which all sudden Cartman had snatched his left hand around Mr. Mackey's wrist which all sudden he had seen a white misty hallway where he can see clearly a robed and hooded figure whose flesh was rapidly decaying which he looks like a walking zombie that came to alive. All sudden both Mr. Meryl and Garrison came running up to them which they had yanked Cartman off from Mackey's petite body at that moment.

"Oh, come on, Eric...Stop it now!" Garrison shouts at Cartman.

"Goddamnit….. Eric, what the hell had gotten into you a moment ago?!" Mackey said in an angry tone voice as he got up from the ground which he was fixing his glasses. "Which Because of this, it had you had landed a visit to the principal's office right now young man… mmmkay?!"

"Wait, Mr. Mackey which I've no memories of you and my friends who was I'm was attacking, so like it had never happened at all?! Cartman said which he had no memories about the attacks.

"Hey….Mr. Mackey, there something is wrong with Cartman which his eyes were eerily yellow colored like he was possessed or something." Kyle said as he stepped forward.

"Like why does that eye color look very familiar to me right now?" Stan said to himself which he was thinking to himself.

"Dude… It is Mabus, the alien antichrist?!" Kenny loudly mumbles in great fear which he pulls his strings of hood tight to hide his face.

"Guys I've thought that he was dead which he was killed by the human resistance group that Mayor McDaniels was involved in with, and don't forget that she was possessed by him." Kyle replied.

"What the fuck...Why that fucker had to possess me for?" Cartman said which he don't looks good at all.

"Because that you are fat evil bastard, Cartman?!" Kyle said while he looks at Cartman.

"Oh, shut up, Kahl, that I'll going to use Mabus' powers on your Jew' ass!" Cartman shot back.

"Dude... you are not possessed like Mayor McDaniels was, dumb ass, and you'll be a worse antichrist ever, that you're could be having a dybbuk in Hebrew or spirit possession which the spirit wants to reach their goal!?" Kyle said.

"That we all know what Mabus really want to do is only thing to unleash his alien army on earth and Armageddon?" Stan said.

"Oh, don't forget that son of bitch is possibly looking for another body to inhabit in you guys." Kenny mumbled loudly in fear again. But at the same time that is when Mayor McDaniels came walking in which all sudden Cartman had gone after her that her presence had invoked Mabus to come out.

"Oh, shit….. Who had figured that Mabus wants her again, dude." Stan said which all of three boys ran after him to keep Him from Mayor McDaniels at that moment.

"What the hell?" McDaniels said which she looks very shocked when she saw the sprit possessed cartman came at her that Mabus was planning to transfer his essence into her body again, but Johnson had pushed her out of the door to protect her from the crazed kid at that moment.

"Mayor, are you okay which that kid was ready to attack you for no reason?" Johnson said which he was helping her up and out from the snow bank outside of the building which the boys were holding Cartman down along with the same teacher, then all sudden Cartman had gone into a full-blown seizure which he was seeing a vision of Mabus whose disfigured presence was truly terribly to be around with.

"_Now you listen to me you little brat that we must work together to conceive our goals, or you'll regret it soon. Which that aging sovereignty human race of yours will soon fall under my shadow, and the tyrannically rule of the Gua, but we are faced with a major bump in the road of our plans in form of a human named Subject 117 and a human resistance group that is threatening the tide of change." _Mabus said which his tone of his voice was pure evil.

"_What the fuck, are you trying to be Hitler you Star Wars Emperor Wannabe lookalike… asshole?" _Cartman said which he was mocking him at that moment.

"_Oh, yes…..that second antichrist that your prophet had seen to paved the way for my arrival, but I'm the one will be opening the gates of hell upon this world, and send your bumbling yet fragile species into mass extinction that I'm promised you that." _Mabus replied with a heavily evil grin which his lust for power and destruction is at his all time prime.

Cut back to the real world at Hell Pass Hospital which Cartman now lays in a coma that was leading him down on the death road which his white blood counts are slowly disappearing very rapidly that the mental link with Mabus is slowly killing him from within his own body right now. Liane Cartman and Dr. Gouache are talking about her son's rapidly declining health outside his hospital room.

"Ms. Cartman, we have some very bad news from the test results which his white blood count is dropping very fast in a very mysterious way which we can't pinpointed the source of infection anywhere in his body." Dr. Gouache said while he was overlooking over the report.

"Oh, dear….. Doctor you must try anything to save my sticky buns please." Liane said which she has tears in her eyes at that moment.

"Ms. Cartman, we will do our best to save your son's life?!" Dr. Gouache replied.

At the same time inside the waiting room which the boys had overheard the news from the terrible news.

"Jesus Christ….. What we are going to do?" Stan said in great shock.

"That we need a way to cut that line between them, dude?! Kyle said.

That unaware of them which Mayor McDaniels had sneaked into Cartman's room which she is going into Cartman's dream to get him away from Mabus , and she is putting herself in great danger at that moment.

"Sweet Jesus…. Get me the strength to save this kid?" McDaniels said in a very concerned tone voice when she had laid her eyes on him, and unknown to her that Johnson had called BarBrady in to get her to reconsider her crazy plan. When BarBrady had got there which she had gone through with the plan and entered the dreams. It is in a very long white colored mist filled hallway which it was very hard to see through the heavy blanket.

"Eric, where are you?" McDaniels said.

"Mayor McDaniels, it is a trap to get you here!" Cartman yelled, and they had heard Mabus' evil laughing at that moment which he had grabbed her by the throat.

"Hello there, Martha….There is a very long time that we had settled our eyes upon each other." Mabus said as he held her to him very close.

"Oh, fuck you Mabus….. I'm despised you greatly!" McDaniels protested.

"Submit to me again which you want my power again which I can sensed it right now!" Mabus said.

"Hey asshole gets away from her!" Cartman yelled his protest out but Mabus use his power to sent Cartman across the hallway.

"Away from me…. You little brat!?" Mabus screams with anger.

"Mayor McDaniels, please don't!" Cartman cries.

"Tell me your word again, that you would walk with the gua once again, cross between our world s and come to me, Martha." Mabus said.

"I'll never join you!" McDaniels said.

"That I want you again, feels my power, Martha!" Mabus replied.

"Get out of my head now!" McDaniels screamed.

"Get away from her, you monster!" BarBrady said which he had appeared out of nowhere and he came at them to grab the mayor from Mabus' clutches to flee with Cartman into the bright white light.

"Martha, come back here that I'll find you!" Mabus screams in defeat which Mayor McDaniels had look over her shoulder for one more last time. Back in the real world which everything seems normal once again, and Cartman was feeling a lot better.

**To Be Continued**


	3. The Body Snatcher

**Chapter 3: The Body Snatcher**

A few days later…. Where the deputy mayor Roger Williams had vanished into thin air which a massive search had commenced to find him, and unknown to the townsfolk that the deputy mayor had become possessed by the alien antichrist Mabus during the time of his capture which the aliens had brought him before Mabus who had taken over his mind and body to use as his host. But Mayor McDaniels had instantly noticed the sudden change within him when he had returned to City Hall that very same day. Which She along with Cade Foster and Jordan Radcliffe had intercepted the deputy mayor in his office who has revealed his possessed nature to them?

"Deputy Mayor Williams, I need to speak with you about something right now." Mayor McDaniels said which she was duping him on slowing him down from accessing the control for South Park for the Gua once again, but Mabus knows something is up in the air when Foster and Jordan show up.

'Oh, what is it, your honor?" Williams a tall man with gray hair that was slicked back with styling gel, and a gray business suit with black tie and a white shirt. That is when a slightly visible smile begins to his lips when he saw her standing there before him which he is so close to her, that he can gasp victory in his hands which he can sense it at that moment. All sudden he had heard a click from a pistol which he look away from the mayor, and saw Foster pointed a pistol at him."Your honor, what is going on here right now?"

"Roger, why you are acting very strange right now?" McDaniels questioned him about his strange behavior after he returned from his disappearance earlier in the day that is when Foster had pushed her away from him which he has his gun draw which he is ready to shoot him if necessary.

"Answer her question, Goddamnit!" Foster said when he raises his voice at the disguised alien leader who stands behind his desk which McDaniels had quickly notices something within the room which behind his desk was a metal scripture of thirteen faceless faces which it scared her beyond disbelief because Nostradamus' quatrain about the invader king sits on a throne of thirteen faceless warriors had struck in her mind which she begins to slowly back out of the room.

"Jordan and Foster….. My deputy mayor is Mabus the leader of the Gua." McDaniels explained which she looks afraid, and she along with Jordan had left the room.

"So, Mabus…Is this host is a human host, or it is a brand new improved husk?" Foster said while he was stunned with amazement.

"Do you want to see on how I did it, subject 117?" Mabus/Williams raise his hand in the air to try to transfer his essence into Cade's body." Here I'm come?" But all sudden the fire alarm begins to ring to stop Mabus who loses his focus, thanks to Crazy Eddie who had gained access into the town's computer system which Foster was laying on the floor recovering from the close possession which it had led Mabus to Mayor McDaniels who was came rushing around the corner with a letter opener, but Mabus had taken a flower vase to use to knock Mayor McDaniels cold out.. She had fallen onto the floor which he had picked and carry her imp body into her office and he had locked it. That is when BarBrady along with Yates, Harris, and a couple of uniformed officers who came rushing in the hall which they had their guns draw which BarBrady had found the dazed Foster who came around the corner.

"Foster, where is Martha?" BarBrady said in a great panic as he looks at him.

"The deputy mayor is Mabus, and he had captured her which he had locked himself in the room with her, George." Foster replied. Inside the room which Mayor McDaniels had awoke up from the hit to the head which she had a big bump on the left temple that is when she came rushing toward him which Mabus had jumped into her body at that moment which she had collapsed into the floor because she had feels the very familiar pain and evil presence within her again. When BarBrady had kicked the door in which he saw Mayor McDaniels came around her desk with her pistol pointed at her own deputy mayor at that moment.

"You son of bitch….. I'll get you hell!" McDaniels screeches loudly which her eyes begins to glows yellow a little bit, and then she had kicked him in the chest which he had lands on the glass coffee table which it had shattered on impact. "Some master of the universe, you are, Mabus!"

"Nooo…. Don't let her shoot me, Bar-." Williams cries out for mercy that is when McDaniels had shot him at that moment. Which BarBrady had pulled the pistol away from her hand?

"Martha, what the hell you have done?" BarBrady said which she was looking a little dazed from the incident; he saw the black and blue bruise on her forehead. But all sudden she started to have a nose bleed which blood had started to ooze from her nose. She came at him which he had her on the ground which she had begun to laughs at him.

"You can't killed this body, you'll kill her instead, BarBrady." Mabus/McDaniels said with a mocking laugh that he is holding her down with his heavy form which she had grabbed a jagged piece of glass which she had used it to cut him and get her free from his gasp, and she had ran out of the room, but BarBrady chase after her that she is already in the elevator at that moment.

"Martha….. No!" BarBrady cried out for her when the elevator door before it closes on him which she gives him an evil smirk, and he had collapsed on the floor due from blood loss that you can see the bloody tear in his left shoulder. That is when Johnson had appeared which he saw BarBrady laying against the wall.

"BarBrady… what happened, and where is the mayor?" Johnson asked which he looks very concerned, as he looks at him.

"Johnson, she is gone which she had been repossessed by Mabus again." BarBrady said which Johnson helps him up.

"Are you serious, BarBrady?" Johnson said which he looked very shocked.

On the outskirts of town which a black colored SUV was driving along on the dark road, inside the vehicle which McDaniels was at the wheel, and wiping the blood off from her nose which she smiles in therear mirror . That she is heading for the bunker at that moment. "I'm so happy that I've the body that I'm actually like."

**To Be Continued **


	4. The New Creepy Kid

**Chapter 4: The New Creepy Kid**

A few days later…. Mayor McDaniels had somehow manages to escapes from the gua after they had done terrible experiments on her and she is no longer possessed by Mabus that they had taken something from her again. Which she had returns to town in a daze and sore. At the police station inside BarBrady's office which the slightly overweight bumbling police chief was asleep on the black leather sofa when the tattered and haggard McDaniels had entered the room. That BarBrady was dreaming more like replaying the scene of her being possessed by Mabus again in his mind.

"George, wake up now?!" McDaniels said in a panic which she was trying to awake him up that led her to slap him in the face at that moment. Which the slap had brought him out of his slumber and he had thought that she was Mabus who is planning to seduces him again.

"WHAT?... Martha, it is really you that I'm talking to right now?" BarBrady said in a fear sounding tone voice as he looks at her because Mabus had used him the last time that she was possessed by him that he had used her voice and face to get him to create a powerful husk with her.

"George, it is me for some reason that Mabus had oddly left my body rather very quickly this time which he wants something from me." McDaniels explained which she was crying her eyes out while she was resting her head on his shoulder which BarBrady putted his left arm around her hips which she had given a yelp in pain out.

"What the helk that they did to you?" BarBrady said while he looks very concerned at her which he had helped her to lay down on the sofa to make her rest in his place... A few hours later, which she was dreaming about a nightmare which she sees a little boy with light brown hair which he is at the boys' age, and he was wearing a mini gray colored version of Mabus' robes. That is when she notices he has a strong remembrances between her and BarBrady which a memory had come back to her on her birthday which she and BarBrady celebrated it alone at home it was two weeks ago.

"No…Not again, they used us again to give him a stronger body to house him." McDaniels said when she jumped up from her slumber.

"Martha, we didn't have sex this time." BarBrady replied while he sat down next to her.

"George, we had sex two weeks ago on my birthday which I think that I could have got pregnant at that time." McDaniels said in a very concerned tone.

"Maybe they have implanted a clone of our kid that Mabus used us both the last time to created one before within you, Martha?" BarBrady said which she had raises a brow at him.

The very next morning…cut at South Park Elem. School inside Mr. Garrison's classroom where the kids were sitting at his desks. When all sudden, Mr. Mackey came walking in the door with Mabus who is posing as a new student named Cole Magus who is an American/Israelite exchange student from Israel a very fitting name and background for the antichrist that makes Damien Thorn eats his demon heart out, because Mabus has already conquered many worlds out through the galaxies as the Gua head who is a powerful seer… now he is ready to take Earth has well too.

"Umm….I'm sorry, Mr. Garrison I've nowhere to put the young lad in, mmmkay." Mr. Mackey said which Garrison looks pissed at him at that moment.

"Well, Cole has a seat by the fat kid named Eric?" Garrison said which he did that to pisses Cartman off, when Cole seat himself by Cartman which his eyes glows eerily yellow, and an evil grin had appears on his face that is when Cartman realizes that Mabus is actually become incarnated in the flesh at last.

"You guys…. We've a big problem right now!" Cartman whispered loudly.

"Oh, shut up, Cartman!" Kyle snarls back at him which he was busy with studying right now.

Meanwhile at lunch where Cole/ Mabus had sneaks away from the recess site which he was visited by a gua general that they are overseeing the battle plans.

"That I not want our plans come to an end by the annoying human resistance once again?!" Mabus commanded which his general kneels before him. "Actually….. I enjoy being inside my mom's body more, because her position is in this town had amused me with the power."

"My lord…..It will be done." Gua general one said which he had got up from the floor.

"It is not, you'll regret it!" Mabus raise his hand up to use his power on him which his eyes gleam bright yellow that is when the bell ring."Well, I must return to class then."

Cut to the police station, inside BarBrady's office which Mayor McDaniels was still sleeping on the sofa and she needs rest right now.

Inside the main squad room which Yates came to BarBrady which he and his squad had found something that concerned about the Gua which they had contained a semi truck which it was containing a half of empty Gua husks are going to be fused with the gua for Mabus' army to invades the world which they are traveling out to the major cities right now.

"Sir, we had found something weird inside a semi which it was holding multi lifeless bodies that attached to something." Yates said.

"Those are the transference machines to download the gua life-force into their clone husk." McDaniels said which she had emerges from BarBrady's office." Son of bitch…. They are moving into place for the invasion." All sudden she had a vision which she sees a vision where she sees Mabus go into an incubation chamber to grow older at that moment.

_**To Be Continued**_


	5. The Arrival of Reinforcements

**Chapter 5: The Arrival of Reinforcements**

Later that very same day which it is late afternoon where the boys have a plan to kick the new kid's ass right now? Cut in one of the many alleyways within town where they had cornered the child antichrist at that moment which it only egged Mabus on. Has Mabus looks pleased while he looks at the large gathering of school- aged children who had plotted to fight him. That is when Mabus uses his mind reading powers to pick at them in a very mocking way.

"Oh, really….Cartman, do you think that I don't know that you're the one behind this witch hunt as I see it in your mind right now." Mabus said with a very bitter grin as he looks at him.

"Dude, what the hell are you talking about, you fucking freak?" Craig said in a very shocked tone voice.

"I see another group of humans who can't gasp that they've already lost everything." Mabus replied as he walks toward them at that moment.

"Oh, fuck, we are screwed you guys, the new kid is Mabus, the alien antichrist!" Kenny mumbled loudly in panic which he realizes that the new kid is Mabus.

"Who the hell is Mabus you guys?' Craig questioned them which he looks up at them in a very puzzled way.

"Dude, Mabus was the one who had possessed Mayor McDaniels over a one year ago…. Gawd damnit!" Cartman ranted loudly.

"I see that you're talking about my mother right now?" Mabus said with an evil laugh.

"You're not her son that you used her, you monster!" Pete said while he is flicking his long bangs out of his eyes which he looks pissed at him for the pain that he had caused on his aunt.

"Oh, I'm sorry, cousin…..Pete, to me that your aunt is an endless flame that I've enjoyed being inside her flesh with along with all of that energy and power." Mabus replied in a very mocking tone.

"You Monster…. I'll fucking kill you!" Pete screams which he had pulled his switch blade out and he is about to stab him but the other boys had held him back."Let me go now, you conforming assholes, let me at him which I'm about to end this monster for once and all."

"Pete, he is too powerful!" Stan screams at him to get him cool down.

"Should we tell Mayor McDaniels about this?" Kyle replied while looking very concerned that is when they had noticed Mabus was gone.

Meanwhile back at the police station inside the main squad which the Raven Nation commanders along with Jordan, Cade, Eddie and Joshua. Mayor McDaniels stands by her aides, BarBrady, Yates and Dawson with a much of cops.

"Mabus will pull anything out of his sleeve to make his plans _to make it as a success_ to invade this world now." Joshua said.

"I've the hammer with us to keep it safe in case of any gua to break into my trailer." Eddie replied.

"All of I want that is Mabus is dead for good this time." McDaniels said while she had slammed her left fist down on the map covered table at that moment. That is when the boys came running in there to tell her about the run in with Mabus.

"Aunt Mary, we need to talk with you about something important in private." Pete said which it had made her raise her brow at them.

"Fine…..Gentlemen and ladies, I'll be back in a few minutes." McDaniels said while she walks to BarBrady's office with the boys. Inside BarBrady's office where the mayor was listening to the boys, which Pete had informed her about Mabus being inside a brand new human host? "So, kids what we're babbling about right now?"

"Mayor, it is Mabus, and he has a brand new body once again." Stan said.

"It is very true, Mayor?!" Cartman replied which he has a very scared look on his face.

"We had cornered him earlier in one of the town's alleyways." Kyle said.

"Oh, don't forget you guys…. That monster is inside a child's body right now." Kenny mumbles loudly which he had pulled his parka hood's stings very tightly to hides his face.

"Aunt Mary, Mabus had been reborn into human flesh which he says you're his mother once again." Pete said which the news had made her passed out and sick to her stomach. That is when BarBrady came running in there to see what is going on in there after they had heard a loud bang came from there a few minutes ago.

"Martha, are you okay?" BarBrady said which he helps her up from the floor after she had regains consciousness again.

"George, get the hell off me now!" McDaniels screams which she pushes him off from her body to get away at that moment.

"I'm sorry, Martha?!"BarBrady said which he had back away from her who was making themselves looks presentable before she walk out of there that is when Joshua had made a revelation about the new squad of the invading army who are replacing reinforcements for the original army that Foster had destroyed the giant orb that contained them along with Mabus, but somehow he came back to alive to start the invasion again to become a god among both humanity and his kind.

"This time we needs to worry about which it is the reinforcement army who will replace the original invasion army that was destroyed by Foster that I spoke of?!" Joshua said which he looks very concerned.

"How the hell do these fucking aliens get to our planet very quickly?" Yates replied in a very puzzled tone voice.

"The Gua had transferred and sent themselves in tiny metal orbs through wormholes which it is very quick and fast instead of spending very massive spaceships fleet because it will take a long time to get here, and it is very undetected that way too." Eddie said when he looks away from his laptop's screen.

"So, had anyone had affected by the Gua's presence?" Yates detested which he is still kind of skeptical with this whole thing and Mayor McDaniels rolls her eyes at him.

"My wife, Hannah was murdered by them which they had framed me for her murder which it had sent me on the run to stop these son of bitches." Foster said when he steps forward.

"The same experiment that Foster was in, that it had also resulted the deaths of my parents by my brother Daniel who can't bear to kill me which he have turned the gun on himself." Jordan replied with tears had filled in her eyes.

"But that is nothing that I've gone through while I was serving as Mabus' human host which I almost spend 19 billion people to their death?" McDaniels said which her voice was filled with sorrow and shame that she was remembering all of the stuff had she had done which it was horrible things while she was possessed by him.

"That was scaring you guys." Cartman whispers lowly to the other guys which they roll their eyes at him at that moment.

"Oh, shut up, Cartman that you had a personal experience with that corrupting monster a few days ago." Kyle angrily whispered back at him.

"Oh, fuck off, Kahl!" Cartman angrily snapped at him while glaring menacing at him too.

_**To Be Continued **_


	6. La Viva the Resistance lives on

**Chapter 6: La Viva the Resistance lives on**

A few hours later… Back at the police station which the boys are dressed in their Stick of Truth attire and sitting there at the table looking bored to death that they were playing their version of Games of Thrones role-playing game right now instead of being struck inside the police station. That is when they had noticed BarBrady had pull a red colored folder which Joshua had stolen it from a Gua genetic cloning lab that is based in South Park which he looks stunned when he looks at the report which it is a hybrid creation for Mabus' husk which it involves their deceased child that Mabus had occupied during his first downfall that the Gua had created a human- gua hybrid clone in his image that the aliens had gotten a human doctor to implanted the embryo into the mayor during her yearly check up a month ago that is why Mabus had to repossessed her for that purpose which BarBrady had thought back to that he when had hugged her around her stomach which she had cried out in pain after she had escaped from Mabus' clutches. That is when the boys saw a never before seen officer which they had quickly notices the officer's eyes were glowing yellow as he grabbed the Gua super weapon out from Eddie's bag that he has an evil smile had formed on his lips.

"Oh, shit, dude….. It is Mabus, and how the hell he had grown up real fast?" Cartman said in a very shocked tone voice which this had made BarBrady looks up at the menacing looking antichrist in the flesh that he looks both of he and the mayor in the his face but his features is highly visible more than hers which he recognizes he has her eyes which he has those infamous hazel blue while the yellow glow fades away which the first glimpse had scared him beyond belief.

"Mabus is here which he has the hammer?!" BarBrady screams as he pulls his pistol out of his holster which all the officers did the same thing.

" Why hello there father, that I'll be seeing you on the battlefield soon?!" Mabus said in a mocking tone which he had escapes with the weapon through the double swinging doors which BarBrady and his men ran after him outside, but he had used the hammer to open a worm hole to get back to his underground bunker unseen inside the basketball court in Chef Jerome McElroy Memorial Park that he had jumped in there.

"Uh, oh my god…..What did I'm just saw?" The long blond hair townswoman one said while she saw it closes before her own eyes and the portal had also attached many onlookers at that moment.

"Okay, People…Move along there is nothing to see you looking Loos?!" BarBrady said as he arrived on the scene with waving his arms to try to get them to leave the area. But all sudden they were surrounded by black uniformed Gua acolytes which they are there by the orders by Mabus himself to take South Park as hostages or prisoners of war before the actual invasion could begin.

"Ah, Chief BarBrady you and your resistance had failed this time?!" The Gua Commander said with a bitter grin on his lips while the boys look on in great horror which they are hiding in the bushes.

"Come on you guys, we have a town to save right now, humans and Elves?!" The Grand Wizard Cartman said.

"Hey you guys it is Mayor McDaniels?" Kyle said while he looked very shocked when Mayor McDaniels stepped forward which she had putted colored contract lenses into her eyes and darkened them with black eyeliner to make her look evil and cunning as Mabus.

"Oh, look that her royal highness, Queen Martha McDaniels had arrived." The Grand Wizard Cartman said."Wait a Gawddamned minute, is she possessed again?!"

"I've thought that she was sleeping in BarBrady's office a few minutes ago?" The High Jew Elf Kyle said as he looks over at the other boys.

"I think she is role-playing Mabus to get them to lower their guard down." Princess Kenny replied.

"Do you think Princess Kenny?" Stan the Warrior said while looking very confused.

Suddenly Mayor McDaniels appears which she was pretending to be Mabus that she had putted yellow colored contract lenses in to make her more believable to the gua and make her voice sounds very hissy when she was possessed."Lower your weapons now, it is a direct order!"

"Lord Mabus….. Why you are in this body again?" The Gua Commander said which he looks very confused when he saw the fake guahead standing before him.

"If you don't it that I'll destroy you?" McDaniels said in a hissy tone voice which her eyes narrowed with pure evil shone in them that is when she had pulled her pistol out and had shot the commander in the chest which he had dissolved into a puddle of red ooze at that moment which it had made the other gua acts very curious toward her.

"You outer space creeps will get a taste from the hammer of justice!" Butters the Merciful said when he had jumped out of the bushes.

"Let show these mutherfuckas how we fight in South Park!" The Grand Wizard Cartman screams which it has alerts all the full costumed kids which they have their weapons with them, and the kids from the Elementary school had jumped on the Gua soldiers and attack them good which they had dissolved in red ooze than nothing . After the fight was done and over with that Mayor McDaniels wants to take those contract lenses out of her eyes because they are hurting her eyes right now.

"Ugh… Son of bitch, my eyes hurts that I'm need to get these out of my eyes now?!" McDaniels said while she yanked the contracts out of her eyes at that moment. "Ah, That feels a lot better?!" Then she had starts to brinks her eyes a couple of times to clear her vision for a quick second.

"So you aren't possessed at all, mi lady?" The Grand Wizard Cartman said when he walks up to the mayor which she was rolling her eyes at him.

"No…..I wasn't possessed at all which I've used your twerps' role-playing game to pretend to be Mabus for freeing the citizens from a possible gua takeover of our town, but thank you for your combat service to protect our community?!" McDaniels said in a very annoyed tone voice.

"But Martha, Mabus has the hammer in his gasp now?!" BarBrady warned her about Mabus had stolen the weapon from the station which he had disguised himself as one of our officers.

"What?" McDaniels had blurted out in great worry and panic as she looks at BarBrady at that moment.

**To Be Continued**

_Author's Notes: Sorry for the long wait on this chapter which I've called it as the Chapter from hell from the biggest writer's block ever also I was writing The Not- So Super Ban story at the same time period. Now on to the writing of the final chapter and the final battle for Earth has begun._


	7. The Last Great Battle

**Chapter 7: The Last Great Battle **

Later that very same night which there is an emergency town meeting is going on at the community center because the town had decided to join the human resistance against the Gua invasion for Earth, while on the daïs where Mayor McDaniels was standing behind the podium which all sudden she begins to feels dizzy at that moment. That Joshua knows that Mabus was probing her mind which she was weak with her mind right now, due to the possessions to gain from insight of the resistance but she had resisted him. That it has prompted Johnson to go up there to check on his longtime friend to see that she is okay which she had brushed him off and continues to speak at that moment.

"Citizens of South Park, that we have face so many dangers for many years together which now we are about to face with our greatest threat that it is from outer space that we must stop it before it ruin all of our lives for good." McDaniels said which she sounds like wartime general to give their unit of soldiers a prep talk before heading into battle that everybody has risen a brow and looks very shocked to what they has just heard at that moment.

"Oh, my Gawd…. Did you say an alien invasion, mayor?" Randy said which his eyes widen with shock.

"Umm…Yes I'm did, Mr. Marsh?!" McDaniels said in a great annoyance as she looks back at him along with her infamous eye roll which everybody had clearly forgotten about her first possession by Mabus who had almost succeeded with the first attempt of his failed invasion, and the colonists' virus that almost turned everyone into alien/ human hybrids to colonize the earth as their own.

"For God's Sake …..Can we never stop getting weird ass crap happening here?" Garrison added as he looks dumbfounded at Jimbo at that moment.

"So, Mayor, how the hell we can stop these outer space son of bitches which they had wish that they had never to step on earth in the first place?" Skeeter commented.

"I'll say that we will show how we fight in South Park which it makes them to regret it." McDaniels said while she was looking back at everybody in the crowd.

"Hell yeah….. Let's join the human resistance to kick these aliens' asses back to outer space then?!" Randy said which everyone in the crowd had nodded and agreed to join the fight against the Gua.

"But people are you fully aware that some of you could not be possibly coming back if you join the fight against the Gua?!" McDaniels protested her concern out.

"Geez, Mayor that we've had through some tough shit before which we aren't scared of these aliens at all which we are protecting our children's future." Gerald said while he was looking at his own family.

"Well then….It is settled?" McDaniels replied which she had given in with their decision at that moment.

"I'll go to my shop to grab a couple of boxes of weapons to arm everyone." Jimbo said which Ned was standing next to him who looks terrible from hearing a worldwide alien invasion even though they has the horrors of war from Vietnam to the Canadian- American war which the latter almost brought the end of the world which it'll happens this time with an actual antichrist who has supernatural powers who can possess people to use as his human host to lead the world into a fiery and bloody end is scaring the shit out of these two war veterans.

"Jimbo, I think that I'm shaking in my boots right now!" Ned spoke with his voice box which he looks white as a ghost and trembling very bad that he was imaging many bloody outcomes and scenes of destruction that is playing inside his own mind right now.

"Uh, geez, Ned that we have been through so much, and why the hell all sudden you are scared like a little girl, soldier?!" Jimbo replied as he looks at his longtime war buddy with great concerned. At the same time, up on the stage which all sudden that Mayor McDaniels feels very dizzy and had collapsed on to the floor that scares the hell out of people who were leaving the room at the room which both Johnson and BarBrady came rushing to her side that she was having a vision and her eyes was going up into her head. She was seeing a ruined South Park which the sky was smoke-filled and the skies were blood-red that she saw two familiar figures that she knew well which it was Chef and her former aide Ted who were dressed in all white clothes.

"Ted and Chef, What the hell that I'm doing here that I ask?" McDaniels said which she looks very concerned at them.

"Mayor, someone will like to meet you?!" Ted said that is when an older man with a gray beard and dressed in 16 century clothes stepped forward toward her which the mayor had instantly recognized whose this man is.

"The legendary Michel De Nostdramous….." McDaniels said in a very amazed tone voice as she looks at the famed seer."How the hell…. that I'm can stop Mabus for good without killing anyone?!"

"The queen of the mountains that you are the one to slay the third beast for the final time to unconcealed the fate of the world..." Nostdramous said which he had handled a well crafted gold handled dagger to her.

"Hey, wait a minute that I've thought that Cade Foster is our race savior not me?! McDaniels protested which she looks stunned to what she had just heard.

"The twice- blessed man is responsible for his first two deaths." Nostdramous said.

"Well, Mayor there is a reason that Mabus is an immortal, and so you are too which only an immortal can kill another immortal plus you shares this link with him because you're his mother?!" Chef added.

"That is why the gua had used your and BarBrady's DNA to create a test tube embryo which it can be planted in you to absorb Mabus' dominant powers and some of your immortality from you?" Ted advised his former boss. That is when she had awoke up from her trance which everyone was standing over her and she had quickly sat up from the floor plus she had felt something in her left hand which it was the dagger that Nostdramous had given her in her vision.

The following morning which it was the day of the invasion of Earth which the center of the download of the entire alien army which the hammer of Thor was in place to help with the massive transference of many life-forces of gua soldiers who are waiting for to infused into a human- gua husks. But the resistance had rigged the bunker with bombs which Mayor McDaniels who is dressed in black camo had pushed the button on the tiny remote while she was standing with the townsfolk and the Raven Nation… That is when the underground bunker had explodes that killed many gua along with destroying the empty husks and the download control center, but Mabus has alone survived the blast which he had appeared from the fiery inferno which his skin was covered with black soot and his gray robes was ripped up which everyone looks very stunned at him that he was still alive from the blast.

"Come on, mother which you want to kill me which I'm can sense it right now!" Mabus said which he was egging her on at that moment which the mayor had attacked him after she remembers all the stuff that he had done to her which he had her under his control which she was punching the crap out of him that she has him on the ground but Mabus had push her off from him."That you humans have to ruin my other grand plan of conquering your planet and bumbling species once again that your mayor has the warrior computability of 98 % like Subject 117?!" That is when Mabus had used his powers on the resistance leaders which they were on their knees and in pain.

"Hey, Mabus….. Shut the fuck up now, asshole!" Cartman cries out in annoyance at that moment to use it as a ruse which the mayor had got up and came behind him which she had struck the dagger deep into his back where his heart is located at. Where Mabus was seen crumbling into dust which purple beams of lights are shooting out of him big time after she had seen him hurts BarBrady a few minutes ago which she had went to his side.

"Go to hell, you fucking evil son of bitch!" McDaniels screams her curses for him out loud that he was becoming into a robed skeleton just like the Grim Reaper before exploding into large purple ball of light.

"The guahead is dead at last!" Joshua said which he looks down at his former leader's ashes on the snow-covered ground as he had held the hammer close in his hand while the Raven Nation cells across the world had successful had destroyed the Gua's labs which no other Gua leader who have the same mentality like Mabus to starts to another invasion on earth . Out through the rest of the day and night which everybody in town were celebrating the victory. While at Stark Pond which Mayor McDaniels was seated on the bench that she was smoking a cigarette that she was enjoying her smoke and the serene view where BarBrady had come up on her.

"Thanks God... George, that we can live another day which I'm can't bears to see this gone?!" McDaniels said which BarBrady had seated himself next to her to hugged her at that moment.

"Well, that the monster is finally gone at last, Martha?!" BarBrady replied which she begins to smiles at him and grabs a hold on his hand very tightly.

"I'm know, George!" McDaniels said. "Let go back to the party." That is when they walk back together to head to the party.

**The End**


End file.
